


In Another Life We'd Be Perfect

by Tigers_And_Bombs



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Meeting, Flirting, Geeky, Glasses, Halex, Implied Mpreg, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Next Generation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parentlock, Pre-Relationship, Romeo and Juliet References, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, hamex, mormor, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigers_And_Bombs/pseuds/Tigers_And_Bombs
Summary: Hamish is a genius computer hacker, he easily gets bored while searching for something a bit more entertaining he comes across a file marked 'Moriarty'. He needs to know more. What will his investigation uncover? And what will it mean for everyone involved?





	In Another Life We'd Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da! 
> 
> I broke away from my OTP... just a stones throw away, though with a lil Hamex fic because I love Parent!lock and the next gen boys working it out together. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, duckies! x 
> 
> Not Beta Read.

Hamish Watson-Holmes was a hacker, not a strictly legal profession, but then none of the most interesting and high paying jobs were. Hamish was good at this, he lived and breathed computer codes and could take down the most intricate of security network from his bedroom on a Saturday night while watching Britain’s Got Talent and cramming pizza into his mouth. 

As such the boy’s skills didn’t go unnoticed. By the age of fifteen, growing bored with his mainstream education, despite all his advanced classes, Hamish had hacked into some of the most secure servers across the world simultaneously leaving screens flashing with a youtube video of a cat falling off a bed on repeat and a message that simply read ‘Catch me if you can’. 

It was one of the biggest thrills the curly haired genius had ever felt, that was until his Uncle had turned up on 221’s doorstep, stern look on his face and spooks flanking him each side. 

“Are your fathers home?” Mycroft mused face and tone void of emotions. 

“I… Uh… No.” Hamish stuttered, only to receive a wide smile from the suited man and a nod to the staircase. 

“May I?” 

“How much trouble am I in?” He muttered, stepping aside and pulling the door open to allow the five men to pass him and walk up the stair. He could have made a run for it? Instead he sighed and pushed his thick rimmed black glasses up his nose and followed them up the stairs. 

Mycroft was stood in the living room, looking around distastefully, as he always did when visiting. “I want to offer you a job, Hamish. Diplomatic immunity, we’ll have a scape goat found for your little game if you work for the Government. The divisions you’ll be assigned to doesn’t exist, of course, and as far as anyone will be aware you’re simply furthering your education.” 

And that was it. 

After the initial shock and excitement Hamish had got himself a job. A contract. A wage. A challenge. As long as he completed all of his work all his other indiscretions and side projects he ran himself seemed to go unnoticed and unmentioned. Eventually Hamish had managed to become virtually untraceable. 

Six years later, at twenty-one Hamish had a comfortable life. Money in his various bank accounts. Was working on actually achieving his University degree while also dabbling in some other pieces of work. Yet, he still felt quite bored, it was all becoming very routine. There was something that had peeked his attention though. 

Last week he'd been helping his Uncle out when he stumbled across a file. “Moriarty.” Now that was interesting. The monster from all his childhood stories? The dark shadow his parents crept into their tales of triumphant and terror. The spider pulling all the stings in the web that spread across London.

For a week Hamish had done everything in his power to find out all about the file and “Moriarty”. The information that had been collected and accumulated over time on the man’s actions and works seemed to be incredibly lacking. Even some of the lesser resources Hamish had gained access too and pieced to be a part of Moriarty’ didn’t relevel a lot more about him. He was, to this day, an enigma. Schrodinger’s cat. No-one was certain if he was alive or dead and until Hamish opened the box he couldn’t be sure either. 

What was it people said about curiosity? 

After one week Hamish had found out as much as he could, as secretly as he could, now he had to open the box. An IP address of the last known location of a J.M.S.M.A.M.M Hamish wasn’t sure what those meant but it was his only lead, he needed to know. Much like his father in that way. 

Sat in a little café, his lead was only made more interesting by the amount of security he faced. Fingers dancing across the keyboard as rows and rows of coding flew before his eyes and firewalls stopped him at every little step. He’d managed to gain some access searching through all this information as he was in one of the most well protected systems he’d ever had the pleasure of cracking. Almost as good as one of his own. 

So busy reading and storing what he could he gasped when he felt the prick of a blade in the small of his back and a strong hand clasping his shoulder, then a hot, rough, threatening voice in his ear saying; “You may want to stop that, Hamish Watson-Holmes.”

He lifted his fingers from the keys and pushed his thick rimmed glasses up his face. “Uh, yes… I… I wasn’t doing anything.” Hamish squeaked.

The man laughed. “Oh, really?” 

Hamish shook his head, looking around at the café as the Londoners simply went about their daily commute oblivious to the threat the young man’s life was in. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, stuttering over his words his breathing coming in quick little pants. 

“You know, for a master criminal I didn’t think you’d be so cute, Holmes.” The man breathed into the others ear the invasive aroma of coffee rolling over the Hamish and the smell of cigarette smoke. Had this man been watching him? 

“Who are you?” Hamish said, now trying to crane his neck to get a better look at the man. He was met with the menacing smirk of the most handsome person he’d ever seen. The tall, perfectly chiseled blonde man with striking green eyes an unshaven face making him look rough and rouged. 

“Moriarty.” The blonde said, moving from behind the other, slipping the knife back into his bomber jacket and taking the seat opposite Hamish, tilting his head to the side as he shamelessly scanned over the man. 

It made Hamish squirm in his seat. He should get up and run. He should scream for help… he should do anything other than lean across the table and look at the other more closely. “You’re too young to be Moriarty.”

“Nice deduction, Kid. I can see you’ve got your daddy’s powers.” The handsome man laughed, leaning back in his chair, making the cheap wood creak under his muscular frame. 

“Don’t look like him either.” Hamish hummed.

“I look more like my Pa.” 

“Oh. You’re Moriarty junior.” 

“The one and only, baby, and you’re Holmes’.”

“Watson-Holmes.” 

“Oh, my apologies, cutie.” The man leaned across the table to meet Hamish, a softer smile on his face as he pushed up Hamish’s glasses for him with the pad of his thumb.

“Do you always flirt with people you just threatened to kill?” 

“Only the sexy ones. You’ve got that whole super-hot nerd…”

“Geek.” Hamish corrected.

Moriarty chuckled. “Super-hot Geek thing going for you, besides, you were a good boy and stopped digging when you felt my prick.” He joked lewdly with that innuendo. 

“Well, a /little/ prick in your back would throw anyone off his game.” Hamish teased, sitting back in his chair and closing down his laptop. “So, you’re not going to kill me?”

“It’s not little. Also, No. And you’re not going to leave.”

“Aren’t I, Mr. Moriarty?”

“No. Because you wouldn’t be stupid enough to turn down the perfect opportunity to find out some information on me. I’ve interested you. I can see it. From the way you’re sat leaning in to the way your pupils are dilate. I mean, you could just be sexual aroused by me but I feels it’s a little more than that given I’ve been sat across from you for two minutes and your thirst for knowledge meant you were so much more interested in that then me trying to get your attention.” 

Hamish blushed lightly as the other mentioned him actually trying to flirt with him and the red had only increased since he’s been called hot. Gosh, he shouldn’t be allowing this to get to his head but it wasn’t often something like this happened. “I don’t even know who you are.” Hamish shrugged, moving to put his laptop into his bag and stand from the table. 

This time the man across from him jumped, not use to people just walking away from him, he smiled through gritted teeth. How dare this kid walk away from him! “Alexander Moran-Moriarty. A pleasure.” He drawled sticking a hand out for the other to shake.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to be added, I'm afraid I'm unsure of a time frame, though. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it because I don't know if it was poop and to continue or not. = p
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
